Animal Crossing: Game Over
You've probably heard about the new Animal Crossing 3DS game that's coming out in June, right? I know I have. I used to be pretty pumped for it, but after what just happened over a couple of weeks, I'm not so sure. I know it's cliche to start these things off about saying how much you love a game, especially when you were younger. But it's true. I may have grown up on the N64, especially Rareware games like Conker, but Gamecube games will always hold a special place in my heart. Starfox Adventures, Super Mario Sunshine, Super Smash bros. Melee, and of course Animal Crossing. I decided to play the original Animal Crossing to help me wait out the new one, and yeah, sort of bring me back to my childhood. Boy, was this a mistake. But it didn't start out that way. In fact, for the first week or so, things were fine! I started a new game with a character named Minah(pronounced mee-nah) and moved into a town simply called "Town." (yeah, I'm not very original) The villagers were nice and I even became fairly close to one named Bertha, who is a hippo. The first thing I always do after working for Tom Nook is pay of my mortgage. So, once I did that, I decided to shake trees to earn more bells. I inevitably ran into some bees three days after, but luckily, the Post Office was nearby, so I ran inside. Unfortunatly, it was 8 at night, so I had to run into Phyliss. For most Animal Crossing fans, this would mean I had to deal with the cranky sister of Pelly, the usual office worker in the Post Office. Something strange happened, though. While nothing special should've happened, suddenly a dialog box popped up as soon as I went inside. It belonged to Phyliss, and it read, "Oh, shaking trees again, huh? Well, you should have known better than to bother the bees." And with that, she(literally) booted me out of the office. Minah wasn't hurt, so I didn't think much of it. Over the next 11 days, the villagers began acting very strange around Minah. They were nice to my face, at first, but I discovered that some had been saying mean things behind my back. They were minor gripes, such as, "she smells weird" or "her handwriting is messy." Sometimes they would bury pitfall seeds right in front of me so that I fell into them, and laughed in my face. I still wasn't worried because truthfully, the hijinks were quite cartoony and pretty funny. Eventually, the things the animals would say behind my back got meaner and meaner. One even said to my face, "We don't need you here." I still didn't worry, though. I was starting to think I had picked up a hacked game, but then I remembered that I had owned the same copy all my life. What could be causing this, I asked myself? I decided to keep trucking on, since I thought it could be interesting to see where this would go. I never got the answer. It all escelated a few hours ago, when I decided to walk to Tom Nook's shop to look around. Today, all of the animals' doors were locked and a message told me that they were not in their houses. The Able sisters and Museum were also closed, even though it wasn't very late. Keep in mind that through all of this, Tom Nook, The Able Sisters and all other such characters were completely normal. They treated me with the upmost respect the entire time. So, when I went into Nook's shop, I didn't expect him to be facing the wall in front of me, trembling with anger. He suddenly spun around and said, "GET OUT OF MY SHOP!" This is when Minah ran out of the store and the door slammed shut. "Great," I thought, "Now what am I going to do?" I decided to quit for now and saved as usual. Everything was normal there. But when Minah entered the house, there was no villager ready to escort me out. Inside, Minah went into the house and the lights flickered out. The screen went completely black for about a minute before the lights turned on again and in front of her was the whole village. All my furnature was missing, and they all held weapons of all sorts. In the middle, holding a steak knife, was Bertha. She slowly began to inch her way towards Minah, saying, "Everything was perfect before you came. Now, you're stealing our food and even worse, contaminating the town with humans! You must pay." The others began chanting as Minah was stabbed so many times, blood splattering everywhere. I watched in horror as she passed out, probably from blood loss, and the animals (especially the carnivorous ones like the wolves) began to tear her limb from limb, gouging her eyes out and eating her up. I grabbed a trashcan from beside my bed and vomited, and when I turned back, the outside of the house was raining. Thunder and lightning flashed upon Minah's mangled body hanging from the ceiling by her entrails, with blood splatters spelling out the words... "Game Over." When I shut off the game, the save file was not present any more. I still refuse to touch this game ever again and worry about what might come of the 3DS. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Animal Crossing Category:Video Game Category:Original Story